


She's Always A Woman

by JCF



Series: Bridges: A 221B Anthology [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Birthday, Don’t copy to another site, Happy Birthday, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCF/pseuds/JCF
Summary: Sherlock receives a text on his birthday and by the ringtone, he doesn't have to guess who it's from.





	She's Always A Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics of inspiration:
> 
> She is frequently kind  
> And she’s suddenly cruel.  
> She can so as she pleases,  
> She’s nobody’s fool.  
> But she can’t be convicted,  
> She’s earned her degree.  
> And the most she will do is throw shadows at you;  
> But she’s always a woman to me.

The familiar tell tale ringtone seemed to echo through the kitchen.

Sherlock’s eyes lost focus on the specimen under the microscope. He didn’t have to look at his phone to know who the text was from. It was just as distinctive as she was, and despite how… inappropriate and embarrassing it could be, he’d never had the heart to change it. It had led to several awkward encounters with clients over the last couple of years, but a quick fib usually defused the situation and allowed him privacy.

Sherlock had never really been able to figure out Irene Adler. She was a puzzle, and a complex one at that. She frustrated and fascinated him, confused and calmed him. She could cut you down just as easy as raise you up. She knew her strengths.

She was cunning, cruel, poised, intelligent, beautiful. A lady. She used every ounce of herself to her advantage and never gave up her hand. Except, maybe, once. But involuntary chemical reactions within the human body could betray anyone. Even the woman. Even him.

Slowly, he sat back from the microscope. His eyes slid across the table to his phone. He didn’t always respond or even look at her texts, but today, he would. He picked up his phone and opened the message. And promptly smiled.

_ Happy birthday. _

**Author's Note:**

> This 221B is brought to you by:
> 
> "She's Always A Woman" as recorded by Josh Groban from his album, "Bridges."  
> (Written, and originally recorded, by: Billy Joel.)


End file.
